


Day By Day (Winchester x sister!reader)

by writethe100



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Other, Pregnancy, Pregnant Reader, Winchester Sister, Winsister, pregnant sister - Freeform, sister reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 09:42:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16930902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writethe100/pseuds/writethe100
Summary: Y/N finally tells her brothers, Dean and Sam that she’s pregnant.





	Day By Day (Winchester x sister!reader)

From the day I realized that I was pregnant, I decided that I wanted to keep the baby. When I told my boyfriend about the news, he didn’t hesitate to walk away from me. Finding the time to care and provide for the baby would be tough but I didn’t want to “get rid” of the baby. I had no choice but to raise it on my own. Because I knew that once I tell my brothers, they’ll leave me too.

Weeks passed and I never had the guts to tell them the truth. It was too early for it to be obvious since my stomach didn’t show but it was better for me to tell them before they found out themselves. Everyday I rehearsed in front of the mirror what I was going to say. Facing them in the dinner table always resulted in me backing away from my plan.

‘What’s wrong with you?’ Sam looked over as he watched me poke my food on the plate. 'You’re playing with your food.’

I shrugged, 'I don’t know.’

'You seem off lately.’ Dean blurted.

'Guess school is getting a little boring for me.’

Sam’s jaw dropped, 'Since when!? You always loved school. Did something happen that we should know about?’

My heart dropped, knowing that this is probably the perfect time to tell them. Somehow I tried to let the words come out of my mouth but I just couldn’t do it. Just thinking about their reaction made me fear what was coming next.

'Uhm nothing too important. I’m going to bed.’ I quickly got up and went straight into my bedroom. As I tucked myself in my blanket, I started crying. The tip of the cover started getting soaked from my tears but I was too sad to care.

I felt a touch on my back as Sam shushed me calmly. 'What’s wrong?’

'You’re going to hate me.’ I said as I buried my face into the blanket.

'Y/N, please tell me. I just want to help.’

'I’m pregnant.’ I blurted. He stopped rubbing my back and I was terrified to turn around to look at my brother. The secret was out and there was no going back from it.

Sam took a deep breath, 'Are you sure?’

As I nodded in response, I slowly picked my head up to meet my eyes with Sam. The look in his eyes made it seem like he was disappointed and it broke my heart to see that.

'How far along are you?’ He held my hand. Surprisingly his reaction wasn’t as bad as I thought it would be.

'I’m not sure exactly but at least over a month.’ It was hard to keep eye contact with him. I didn’t know what was going through his mind and it scared me. ‘Are you going to tell Dean?’

‘He’s going to know sooner or later, Y/N.’ He was right but his reaction was what I feared the most. I expect him to kick me out the house once I tell him that I want to keep the baby. It’s not his fault though; It was my responsibility to take care of my child, not his. 

Suddenly, Dean barged into the room unexpectedly with a serious look on his face. Tears started forming in my eyes as I gazed at him; he was listening in on our conversation. I gripped on Sam’s hand harder as I became nervous about the situation. Unexpectedly, Dean grabbed onto me and hugged me.

'I’m sorry I made you feel like this, to make you feel like you couldn’t talk to us.’ Dean’s voice cracked as held me tighter.

As I buried my head into the crook of his neck, I cried harder. ‘I’m so sorry, Dean. I’m sorry.’

He pulled away, grabbing my cheeks and looked me in my eyes. ‘Don’t be. I feel horrible that you had to go through this by yourself.’

‘You know you could’ve come and talked to us.’ Sam smiled lightly. 

‘Is Dylan the father?’ Dean asked as he mentioned my ex-boyfriend.

‘Yeah but he’s long gone. He doesn’t want anything to do with me and the baby.’ 

Sam’s nose flared as he bit his lips, ‘Are you kidding me? He knows that we know where he lives, right?’

‘We can beat his ass later, Sammy.’ Dean said, ‘Let’s take Y/N to the hospital first.’ 

I looked over at Dean, surprised. ‘You’re not going to kick me out?’ 

‘Of course not. You’re our sister, why would we do that to you?’ Dean hugged me once again then kissed me on the forehead. ‘Besides, I get to be an uncle.’ 

‘You already know who’s going to be the best uncle.’ Sam grinned.

Dean chuckled, ‘Don’t flatter yourself, Sam.’


End file.
